


More Than

by SpunkSpandex



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Merry christmas kill me, Tim-Jim is cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkSpandex/pseuds/SpunkSpandex
Summary: Gay™And friendship, but gay™





	

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes, the other male laying drowsily on his chest. He sighed lightly and ran a hand through the other's hair giving him his attention.

(Don't make me move please...)

"Why aren't you a-asleep? It's 1 in t-t-the morning..."

(I haven't been able to sleep at night for months..)

"T-that explains why you f-f-fall asleep in class so o-often."

Jimmy was silent for a moment, then flipped over onto his side and pulled Timmy into a cuddling position. It was warm... and made Timmy feel safe and fluttery in his chest. After a while of blankness, Jimmy looked out the window and watched the snow fall. The Christmas lights of the neighbors houses shined brightly and colored the snow that happened to fall in front of their colored light.

"....hey, that s-snowflake reminds me of y-you. It's t-the cutest."

(It probably doesn't lay with its cuter best friend.)

Jimmy pressed his lips on the other's ear.

(Uh... Jimmy?)

He sneered and lightly bit down on the earlobe. Timmy inhaled shakily.

"What's w-wrong?"

(Is... this what best friends do?)

"... Sometimes. If y-you... wanna be m-more than best friends..."

(Super best friends?)

"More than that."

(Superer best friends?)

"More than that, t-too."

(...ooooooh.)


End file.
